onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Pre Forum Speedy Ban
This page is for archive purpose, please use Forum:Users to be Banned for new nomination Forums: Index > Site Problems > Users to be Banned > Category:Speedy Ban Speedy Bans The following IP addresses have been seen attempting to vandalise pages or break other important wikia rules laid out in this community. When listing IP addresses, please supply evidence in the form of a link to the proof of vandalism (E.g. - the record in the pages history section showing what the did) alongside the IP address. Please do not blank or delete the IP addresses listed here, or further action will be taken. See Treatment of Vandalism page for more detail. IP address IP address:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/220.236.138.139 220.236.138.139 *Reason: Spam/vandalism *Evidence: Created this page, changed it threes times to things that were complete nonsense Nomination 1 IP address:86.141.30.188 *Reason: Racist remarks, vandalism and spam. *Evidence: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=86.141.30.188 Nomination 2 IP address:74.140.124.154 *Reason: Insulting members. *Evidence: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=74.140.124.154 Note: Only a SMALL ban as it wasn't a big deal this one. The comment was unnecessary. and uncalled for but not really that much. He didn't vandalise, nor directed an insult directly on one person, just whoever wrote the sentences he removed (which he appears to not know). Lets remain anon about who entered those anyway in cause. Plus, the guy insulted our english skills and displayed a poor grammar set of skills... 'Learn to English'? Reply: It doesn't make any sense, he insulted us for not learning English but all he does is removed few sentence so how is that suppose to "Learn to English"? Hopefully the guy learns his lesson. Joekido Nomination 3 200.83.4.3 IP address: 81.105.190.208 *'Reason': # Anti-4Kids rally/ refusing to remain in neutral stance when writing articles. # Purposely blanking pages as acts of vandalism/anti-4Kids rallying. # Reusing the Helmeppo with hammer-gun picture when he is not suppose to # Adding spam messages in certain articles # Threating to kill a member # Ignoring repeated warnings # Creating sourly to put across an idea to kill someone. *Evidence: Look on our recent or the users contributions... There isn't one decent edit amongst them. One-Winged Hawk 16:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Sentence: Rufus should be permanently banned, along with this IP user. Comment: Okay this guy is clearly link to that other guy we've banned. Its the same edits. Exactly. "Kill 4Kids" and that reusing of the Gun-Hammer image. He has had all the warnings. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 16:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Also, next time this guy is around - just ban him in the first incident. Now I know he is that Rufus guy, he should be banned for coming back before his unblock alone. Accidentally, can we make that block forever now. Its clear he will not learn from being blocked. One-Winged Hawk 18:25, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Accidentally, I blanked pages as a temp. measure in dealing with him. I'll revert them back. So sorry for that. I don't have banning powers. One-Winged Hawk 18:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :I woke up this morning and saw this. I'm sorry I was not able to help but now I'm here and that guy can never come back again. (Joekido 20:07, 10 May 2007 (UTC)) Nomination 4 IP address: *'Reason': Suspected spam bot, created a page purely on the basis of advertising a on-line gambling site. *Evidence: (check history) *'Sentence': *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 10:12, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *Comment: Seems to be a spam bot, judging by the way the page was set up. But still, we are dealing with a general audience that *may* contain children. For that reason alone, ban him in case he comes back! One-Winged Hawk 10:12, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Nomination 5 IP User: Reason: Blanking out some pages, added vandalism in the Lucci, Neko Neko no Mi, and Monkey D. Luffy page, ignored warnings, spams too much. Evidence: Check out his contribution list Sentence: Permanent ban Nominator: Joekido 18:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Nomination 6 Evidence: Check contribution list. Sentence: Ban please. You just don't create pages like that. Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 00:37, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Nomination 7 * , originally User:Zephos. Two of these needs to be banned, along with talk page/user page protected. *Evidence; check out the history of several of Joekido's pages and New Babylon's. Better still his own contributions. Not one of the edits he has made has been in good favour. Also, the one good edit we could count was let down by an insulting comment in the edit description section: Anyone who needs to be shown that current events=spoilers is an idiot... wait... there is nothing there... you guys suck I'm going home. *Sentence: Okay, this guy is from that New Pork city site or whatever its called. Came here purposely to bully/harass and vandalise users via their user page(s). Permanent ban - we don't need users whose soul purpose in being here is to bully users. I'm also sick of the New Pork crowd right now... They've been too much of a problem in the last few weeks. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 14:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :He's Zephos. He use to edit here and then disappeared. :Joekido 16:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Zephos? Isn't that one of those ****suckers from AP that's always flaming like a total ass and NO ONE EVER does ANYTHING against them? New Babylon 17:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well he got banned from APforums for posting that fake e-mail that threatens Cartoon Network by saying that he plant a bomb in their daughter's school and releasing a dangerous gas to kill them threats they he has a button with him and gave them 5 hours to respond or he will Gomu Gomu no MURDER you all, saying he seriously sent that and signed APforums as if we are to all agree with him. While I believe he was joking but it was a risky thing to do on a forums, many people had gotten arrested for that. I may have been wrong, Zephos has no right to harass me like if I'm a gay friend or something I wonder why the staff have to let Zephos fill the spoiler forums with flames and spammy pictures and only got banned when he made that fake threat. Plus got Lobster-Pot Sticker got banned for threating violence to the staff when they should have done that long ago. If the staff continue doing this, people are going to lose faith in them. Joekido 20:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) 1-Lobster us banned? 2-Sorry, but you seem to speak less and less English recently, no offense meant 3-I have been f*cking harassed and flamed and flamed for countless pages. Then, when I post images ridiculing the KKK in the humour thread, targeting it humorously at another member, who insulted me ca. 10 before out at the blue and nothing ever happened to him, I got threatened by BF, saying that if I try it again, I'm packing my bags. Also, I found out they banned me on April Fools (the mods) to make an FC making fun of me, so I wouldn't see and wouldn't be able to defend myself. And, cause there's no resolion center or mods list, I send things to some of the mods, BF mostly-though he has NEVER replied to one singly complaint I made-like the mods adding random/insulting bullshit. Also, when I had a sig exceeding the sig limit or linking images from wikipedia, "ocean" immediately deleted em, leaving "notes" in my sig, instead of bloody asking me normally. Those be spugers. New Babylon 20:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) My English? Well, looks like I gotta do something about that. And people in APforums are so logical-minded Joekido 20:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Like what you did witht he charlos page "he is known to have female slave as his wifes" or something.You just seem to leave out words more now. Anyway,I just NOW got called a "nazi bastard" for sugesting not using so many swear words.Thread gets closed cause of several offtopic posts,the end of it. New Babylon 21:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) 1. Because I thought leaving out small words would help me speed up my typing procress. Sometimes talking in deep words like "and then he decided to go to that area, he then walked there and..." so I intend to speed things up. That's why I do that, mostly to save me time. 2. Ingore him, he's is a worst nazi bastard then I can imagine. Joekido 22:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) .............. You didn't sign. What I meant was (I honestly dont give a fuck about him) that no one ever does anything with it. New Babylon 22:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) � Upon examination, Zephos has been banned per request.Mugiwara Franky 06:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Agreed, this person is nothing but trouble. Nomination 8 *Reason: Vandalism, even on the Treatment For Vandalism page! *Sentence: Ban *Nominator:Kaizoku-Hime 21:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Nomination 9 *Reason: Deletion of valid information. *Sentence: Ban *Nominator:Kaizoku-Hime 04:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Nomination 10 *Reason: Vandalism. *Sentence: Ban *Nominator: MasterDeva 17:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :The user been warned 3 times right? :Speedy bans are suppose to be for like, many vandalized pages and ignoring the vandalism warning. One-Winged Hawk 18:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nomination 11 *Reason: Constantly putting speculation on Mr. 1's page. *Sentence: Ban *Nominator:Kaizoku-Hime 08:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nom 12 *Vandalism *Sentance: perma ban. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 16:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Support. El Chupacabra 17:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Nomination 13 It seems he wants to be, Angel already warned him several times. Nomination 14 *Reason: Vandalism *Sentence: Ban Nominator: El Chupacabra 16:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nomination 15 *Reason: Vandalism *Sentence: Ban Nominator: Alice81764 Nomination 16 *User : 69.226.35.87 *Reason : Vandalism . Created this page with nothing but "sssss"etc. on it http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:64.92.3.110 inserted spam into the Talk page of Big Mom , blanked the Whitebeard article , after replacing all content with " 'Chopper kills him and he(whitebeard) gets a blowjob from Blackbeard." , did shitloads of revisions etc. * Sentence : Ban the son of a bitch . Nominator --New Babylon 12:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nomination 17 *User: 87.3.230.147 *Reason: Vandalism. Blanked and then wrote inappropriate opinions on the Nami, Kaidou, Akainu, Ace, and Kuma pages. He wrote that Kuma and Akainu are assholes, asked about the color of Nami's pubic hair, etc. *Sentence: Ban Nominator: DancePowderer 23:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC)